Dark Serpent Cat: Alvins Attack!
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Alvin the Treacherous kidnapps Hiccup. He wants him to tame dragons for him and his crew, but as the small boy refuses Alvin must find a way to break him! WARNING: YAOI & ABUSE (yaoi boy-x-boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo All~ I have been thinking of a new HTTYD story ALL DAY! But, thanks to "Dark Serpent Cat" I am starting it up!**

**1.) Rating: Mature. Yaoi & Abuse to come. Yaoi = Boy-x-Boy. Don't like? Why are you here...why are you still reading...Stop it...Stop...I said stop! Fine. Read. I don't care!**

**2.) I do NOT own anything to do with "How to Train your Dragon."**

**3.) Pairings: Hiccup & Alvin the Treacherous.**

**4.) PLOT: Hiccup is kidnapped by A.T.T. ; His plan is to force Hiccup to train dragons for him and his crew to fly, but along the way Alvins can't tear his eyes from the young boy and a man can only last so long before the yern of another is too much to bear.**

* * *

**The Attack**

It was night, though it didn't matter. The village burned with the light of fire and destruction. Many were wounded and hurt. The dragons had been lured and locked within the training hall. What had caused this unless attack upon Berk? Who had started this attack?

It was none other than 'Alvin the Treacherous.' As the word of my exploits with training dragons to be our friends travelled, Alvin decide he would capture and use me to train dragons for his own sick deeds.

I was now aboard his ship, watching the island of Berk fade in the distance. Alvin had taken several young women and children as against their will. In exchange for their lives and the dragons, I left my home. Just moments ago I was looking into the eyes of my father. His face held a determined look. His eyes saying he would get me back one way or another.

My hands were held tight by shackles. Alvins hand draped upon my shoulder. My eyes held tears I would NOT shed. Alvin may have had me in his grasp, but I would NEVER train ANY dragon for this mans sick pleasure.

He was a tall and large man, like my father, but unlike my father, Alvin was cruel and dark. He did not listen to those who did not share in his beliefs and desires. He was said to be an outcast from Berk, back when I was still just a baby.

His hair is jet black with a dusting of brown. His bear is long and trousled. His chest armor appeared to be made of the strongest dragon scales. His shoulder plates carried three spikes upon them. His skirt was red and atop it was black leather as were his boots. His belt was tied together with the horns of a bull.

All together this man was frightening to me. I had never meet a man so scary in my life and I tamed dragons.. I looked back into the eyes of the man that attacked my home and stole my freedom. There was a glint in them I couldn't place. It made me shiver with fear.

I tore my eyes from this man of destruction and looked back to Berk. It had turned into nothing more than a blur now. The grip on my shoulder tightened and that shiver returned.

* * *

The first few weeks were horrid. Each day worst than the last. I refused to make any attempt with ANY dragon Alvin brought to me. I refused to reveal any knowledge I had on them either and each time I refused him in any way, Alvin would beat me without a second thought.

I hadn't spoken in three days. Alvin had taken to staring at me. It first started as a look of pure hate, but has the time past, his eyes held something more. I wasn't sure what it was, but everytime I saw him, his eyes had that look. It frightened me to say the least. I couldn't hold my gaze to him.

I was in his room now. Below the deck, but not in the 'prison' area. It was quite the room actually. The bed was fairly large and cushioned. Pillows littered about the large bed and was overly comfortable. I wanted nothing more then to sink into it and sleep this nightmare away.

Being inside his room frightened me. I had been unchained and 'cleaned.' As I sat on the bed I looked down to my left leg. My metal 'leg' had been removed. Even if I wanted to make an escape I would be forced to crawl and even if I had it out of this room I was sure there would be men gurading the outside.

I heard a creak and my gaze shot to the door. I watched as a smirking Alvin entered the room. His eyes traveled my small body and mine grew wide. He couldn't possible be planning to do what I prayed he wasn't.

The large outcast took a step closer and my body began to quake with fear.

* * *

**To be continued. In chapter two Alvin the Treacherous does the unthinkable to break our poor Hero Hiccup. Will Hiccup break or will he stand tall and take this pain till his father comes to his rescue? His Stoick even coming... Stay tuned and found out in chapter two! Till next time~ Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meow~ I have returned, though I am still 'partly blinded' or whatevver I AM BACK! Slight warning there will be more miss spelling then I have ever had in my stories or not. Idk. Don't...don;t care. BUT I do care about ALL the wonderful reviews I have been getting! **

**Thank you all~ I hope you enjoy this part cause its gonna...be really sad and hot at the same time. well it is to me. **

**1.) Rating: Mature. Yaoi & Abuse to come. Yaoi = Boy-x-Boy. Don't like? Why are you here...**

**2.) I do NOT own anything to do with "How to Train your Dragon."**

**3.) Pairings: Hiccup & Alvin the Treacherous.**

**4.) PLOT: Hiccup is kidnapped by A.T.T. ; His plan is to force Hiccup to train dragons for him and his crew to fly, but along the way Alvins can't tear his eyes from the young boy and a man can only last so long before the yern of another is too much to bear.**

* * *

**The Nightmare**

It all was happening so fast. I could only register the sound of my voice screaming in agony. The pain I was feeling was far worst then any beating Alvin could have given me. The shame that flowed through my body made me wish I was dead.

Alvin the Treaschous was slamming his engorged cock as deep inside me as fast as he could. All the while he was belitttling me. Mocking me. I felt like i was going to vomit.

He held my thighs in his hands tightly as he forced my legs apart. My hands clang to the bed beneath me. Knuckles white. My mine flashed back to dusk..

* * *

I was sitting upon his bed when he entered. The look in his eyes frightened me greatly. I couldn't keep my gaze so I dropped my eyes to the floor. A thought crossed my mind as to what was about to happen, but I shook it away. Alvin surely wasn't that desperate to have me tame dragons for him.

Everything around me was shaking, but I realized it was just me. Trembling with fear. I slowly brought my eyes back to meet Alvins. Oh how I wish I hadn't.

Alvin was making his way across the room, while closing the small distance between us. As he apporached he seemed to be untying something about his waist. I barely noticed this though. I was unable to tear my eyes from the monsterous man before me.

Alvins eyes had become glazed over in what appeared to be deep anger and something more. I knew I had seen this look before in Berk, but I could not place it's name to my lip.

Suddenly it struck me, like a smack to the head...lust. I gasped at this realization and tore my eyes away from his at last. I quickly looked about me as if I would find an escape that I had not noticed earlier. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes and without meaning to I began to frantically wipe at my eyes. My fingers eventually becoming tangled in my hair. I pulled slightly. I was panicking.

Alvin grasped my wild hands in just one of his own. I smashed my eyes closed as quickly as I could. I did not desire to see where he was pulling my hands, but as I felt what could only be his cock , I began to whimper softly. Shame was the farthest thing from my mind at this moment. I had NO desire to be this LARGE MANS' plaything.

"...please..don't.." I barely heard myself say this, but Alvin heard it loud and clear. His laughter boomed about the large room. Using his hand that did not carry my own, he roughfully grasped my chin...and most of my face considering he has giant monkey hands... and pulled my head up level with his.

"I have wasted enough time on you boy. You refuse to train dragons for me and my men? Fine. I will simply train you to understand WHO at this moment you belong to and just how far I am willing to go to break a weak little CHILD like yourself."

As the outcast finished this he angerly smached his mouth upon mine. I struggled the best I could against the large man, before I found myself tossed onto the floor. Alvin settled himself where I sat just seconds ago.

"Now boy, we can do this the hard way...or the..'fun'..way. Your choice really, but either way I promise you that by the time I am done you'll have wished you just done and trained those dragons like I told ya."

For a split secound Toothless flashed into my mind and rage filled my shaken form. I spat at Alvins face. The look of utter shock was priceless. "I will NEVER, EVER train ANY dragon for you EVER! No matter WHAT you do to me. I'll long be dead before you EVER fly a dragon."

Alvin filled with rage. The look of shock slowly vanishing with each word I had spoken. He rose from his spot on his bed to tower over me. I visibly flinched back ready for the man to cut me down right then and there. The next thing I knew I was smashed up against a dresser across the room. My left cheek burning and my bottom lip busted and gushing blood.

My head was in a haze as I realized Alvin must have struck me. My eyes widened as I looked about till my eyes landed on his rapidly approaching form. I raised my arms as if to shield myself from another blow he was sure to send my way.

As his he gripped his hands on my shoulders I shot my eyes to his. He wasn't looking at my face. but to where his hands were on me. A loud rip echoed the room now and the top half of my garment was resting at my bent elbows. My chest and back exposed. I could only let out a suprised gasp.

His hands soon left my arms, only to make their way to my ankle and left knee. He yanked hard till I was on my back somewhat beneath his larger body. I instinctively sucked in a breath and held it as he contuied.

Soon he had both his hands under my knees. He sniled down at my frightened form before he harshly pulled my legs open painfully wide. Without hesitation, Alvin SLAMMED his engorged cock as deep inside me as fast as he could. At the sudden intrusion, I let a ear splitting scream escape my mouth.

**-for those that don't catch it, the paragraph above is meant to signal where the story started in this chapter.**

My hands shot to Alvins hands gripping bruisingly to my hips. I was clawing sensely at his hands. Trying to pry his grip free from my tender flesh. Alvin was unfazed by my thrashing, clawing, and screams. He was a man of abuse and destruction. He had raped many a women and boys alike. He was used to this act that Hiccup was playing at.

He planned to break the boy and get exactly what he wanted from Hiccup. With every thurst he made into the once virigin boys body, Alvin would pull nearly out and used as much force as he could to slam back in. He dug his nails deep into the smaller boys hips as he groaned with pleasure.

Alvin wanted to break Hiccup, but he also wanted pleasure and this was the best way to achieve both. The outcast glanced down to his cock that was tearing the boy beneath him apart. He noticed that with each thurst he made into the boy, more and more blood would gush out from his asshole.

Alvin knew he was a sick man. He loved to burn villages down and kill the families that resided within them, but the sickest thing about this monstrous man was the joy he got from making his enemy scream in agony from his massive cock.

Tears were streaming down Hiccups face and he had gone limp at some point. He had lost alot of blood and was feeling as if he was about to black out any moment. Alvin felt his stomach churn in a familiar way. With a few more thurst he pulled his large member from Hiccups bloody hole and positioned himself to the boys lips and smirked.

"Now don't spill a drop." Hiccups eyes widened drasticly as his hands shot to ALvins hips, as if to push the man away. In one thurst Alvin was deep within the boys throat. Thrusting lightly the large man felt his seed release into Hiccups throat. He felt the boys throat jerking and squeezing around his cock.

Hiccup was choking on his seed.

After a moment, Alvin pulled his rapidly softening cock from Hiccups throat and smiled darkly as the boy coughed, gaged, and eventually vomited. Tsk tsk tsk, Alvin thought. Not only had Hiccup wasted his seed, but the boy had made quite the mess of his sleeeping quarters. He would have to punish the boy for this...

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter two! I know I went crazy with the rape scene, but I was very angry as I wrote this. My daughter has been VERY BAD today and I took my anger out on Hiccup...**

**"YOU BITCH! I not only had to taste that disgusting bastrads dick and cum, but my own ass blood! You BITCH I am gonna kil-"**

**SHUT THE FUCK UP HICCUP OR I'LL MAKE YOUR DAD RAPE YOU IN THIS STORY TOO! Remember 'Madness in Darkness.' I can make it happen all over again, but worse...**

**"... Q_Q ... please don't..."**

**^_^ Good boy! NOW! **-CHAPTER THREE-** We will see whats been going on about in Berk, and what's this about a plan Gobber has to save Hiccup? HEY! what about what Alvin is gonna do to Hiccup next? -Find out next time, in Chapter Three! MEeeeeow~**


End file.
